Waiting For Sensei
by Rose and Romance
Summary: Bad day, its a good thing Sakura's diary is here to the rescue! Kakashi is later than ever. Forgot to eat breakfast. Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Bored. Play games. Truth or dare. SasuSaku. ONE SHOT.


**I wish there's no school tomorrow...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If school does not exist, my life would be heaven!**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

-

-

-

**Waiting For Sensei**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hey Sakura-chan! Why are you late?!!!"

"I-i overslept, Naruto."

"S'okay. Cause Kakashi-sensei isn't even here yet!!"

"Grrrr...."

"Hn."

"Oh, I forgot. Good morning, Sasuke."

"Hn."

___

___

___

_Dear diary,_

_It seems like my luck is bad today. First, I woke up late this morning...And I was late for training by 1 hour. I ran to the training grounds and I forgot to eat my breakfast. I accidentally washed my shurikens with my cloths yesterday. And now, I'm bringing wet shurikens to training. _

_Waiting for sensei..._

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"Why isn't he here yet?" she asked her teammates.

"Maybe he's lost in the path of life..HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto replied.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke smirk.

And while the dobe was rolling on the ground, Sakura took out her diary and began to write.

___

___

_Dear diary, _

_HE'S STILL NOT HERE YET!!! And I'm hungry. I should have eaten breakfast this morning. And yeah, It's already afternoon. And my always late, pervert sensei is NOT HERE YET! Damn him! Ooops.._

_Still waiting and starving,_

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"What's wrong Sakura-chan, you seem..uhh..." Naruto scratch his head.

"I'm just hungry, Naruto. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning...mmm..."

___

___

___

_Dear diary,_

_Naruto and Sasuke are fighting about which technique is more powerful... Chidori or Rasengan.. I'll just let this one pass..._

_Waiting, hungry and bored.._

_Haruno Sakura._

_

"My Rasengan is more powerful, chicken butt!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, yeah right."

_

_

_Dear diary-_

_

"Hey Sakura-chaaaan, what are you writing hmm?" said a certain .

"Shut up Naruto and mind your own business." she replied.

_

_Sorry for that, diary. Naruto was just being annoying. Guess what? KAKASHI-SENSEI IS STILL NOT HERE!!!_

_Tired of waiting,_

_Haruno Sakura._

___

___

___

"Hey, Naruto, how long have we waited?"

"I'll say, ages!" he said, waving his hands in the air like an insane person. No one could blame him, they're all exhausted.

Sakura sigh, and decided to try again. "Sasuke? How long?"

The Uchiha turned his head to look at her. "Hn, about 4 and a half hours."

Sakura's eyes widened and she sighed.

_

_

_

_Dear diary,_

_If that pervert doesn't get his butt here in half and hour, I'm gonna make sure there's no tomorrow for him!!_

_Impatient already,_

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"Sakura-chan!! Sakuuuuuuura-chaaaaaaaan!!!! Which jutsu is more powerful?! My Rasengan or Teme's Chidori?!!!"

"I'll say...."

"What?! What?! What?!" Naruto's being impatient...

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura smile innocently.

"Uh.. not gonna tell ya'!"

"Aww Sakura-chan... come on! Tell me..."

"Fine. I'll tell you... TO SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Sasuke chuckled.

_

_

_

_Dear, dear, dear..diary,_

_I'm bored! What does sensei expect? For us to wait him until tomorrow?! Ugh!!_

_Bad mood now,_

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"Sakura-chan...which ramen flavour is the best? Beef ramen, or chicken? I know you don't like pork, so? So? So?"

"Sasuke, can you shut him up, please?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. Trust me. No one can."

_

___

___

_Dear diary, _

_I'm exhausted, sensei isn't here yet..._

_Nothing to say,_

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"Hey guys, since Kakashi-sensei is late, why don't we do something else besides arguing? I'm starting to get a headache.." she whined.

"Hn."

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me! Me!!" Naruto raised his hands like a total idiot.

"Naruto Clueless Uzumaki. What is it?" she said.

"We could!!!" he paused and looks aroud, making sure no one could hear. "...play a game." he whispers. Though, with his loud tone, whispering is still loud.

"What kinda game?"

"Aw, Sakura-chan. The usual...'truth or dare'!"

"I'd rather sleep."

_

_

_

_Dear diary,_

_Naruto suggested we could play truth or dare. Its a good game to pass the time, but I've played it once with Ino, and ended up with ice in my bra for 10 minutes. That was the worst day I have ever experienced in my 13 years of life!_

_Not sure, _

_Haruno Sakura._

___

"Oh, come on Sakura-chan...you're not scared are ya?"

"The heck I am!"

"Then, come on!"

"Ugh, fine! But only if Sasuke plays too."

"Hah! Of course Teme will play, he's not a chicken. At least not now." and that earned Naruto a cold as ice glare from Sasuke.

"Hn."

"See?! He's playing too!!!"

"Fine if that makes you shut up..."

Naruto twitched.

And the three sat down in a circle, facing eachother.

_

"Okay, I'll start! Sasuke, truth or dare?!!" Naruto asked, being stupid and impatient with the stupid grin of his.

"Hn. Truth."

"Why are you afraid to pick dare?!"

"No." he glared.

"Okay, okay, jeez Sasuke! Okay who do you like? As in girls..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. And grinning the stupidest grin imaginable!

Sakura glared at Naruto for asking such a question. Then turns to look at Sasuke.

"Hn. No one."

"HAH! TEME, YOU'RE LYING!!"

"Honestly, dobe. No one."

"Are you gay then?!"

"Only one question, idiot. But no. I'm not."

"So you like girls then?!!"

Sasuke sighed and choose to ignore the still curious Naruto. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"D-dare." she blushes.

Sasuke smirks.

"Hn. I dare you too hit Naruto on the head 10 times. As hard as you could."

Sakura smiled. "Gladly." then turns to Naruto while cracking her knuckles.

Naruto gulps and tried to run but got grabbed by his shirt collar and got hit-more like punched by Sakura.

_

After a minute...

"There, done. That felt good."

"Sa-sa-sa-sakura-chan...."

"Sorry Naruto."

"Hn."

"Okay, on with the game. Naruto, truth or dare?"

"DARE OF COURSE!!!HA! BELIEVE IT!!!"

"Calm down you idiot, I dare you to...run around the training grounds and yell.. 'I'm an idiot'."

Sasuke chuckled.

"You're mean, Sakura-chan."

_

A minute later, all you can hear is; "I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT! I'M AN IDIOT!"

"......I shouldn't have suggested on to play this game. I'm done."

Sakura was laughing so hard her stomach hurts. Her face is so red, it could match her dress.

Sasuke was trying to hold his laugh. And succeeded.

"I'll have revenge! Sasuke!!" he pointed his index finger to the raven haired boy. "TRUTH OR DARE?!!!"

"Hn. Dare," he thought since he already chose truth, why not dare? Just for fun..

"Hehehehehee.. I dare you to.. to.. to.." he tap his chin. "Ha! I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan!!! In your face!"

Sakura stoped breathing and just froze.

Sasuke gave him the most terrifying glare in the history of glares.

"Hn. No way."

"You gotta do it, Teme! It's a dare! Unless.. you're to chicken to kiss a girl.. or if you're gay!!"

"Hn. I'm not gay. Fine."

_

He moves closer to Sakura, who is still not breathing. Then, gently lean closer so that their lips are only millimeters apart, and then claim her lips as his.

After their lips met, they can't think of stopping. It was the sweetest thing ever. So, forgetting that this is all a dare, they started making out. Naruto gaped at the scene.

"Yo!"

Naruto turned around.

"KAKA-"

"Shush. We don't wanna disturb them." Kakashi said, looking at his two students making out.

Before they both could say a thing, Sasuke was already kissing, licking and sucking Sakura's neck while his hands explore her body. And they already could hear Sakura moan in pleasure.

"Uhh.. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Y-yeah Naruto?"

"Shouldn't we tell them to get a room?"

"Uhh.. good idea."

"Okay. YO! SAKURA-CHAN! TEME! GET A ROOM!" Naruto yelled.

"There's no mission today so you two can-"

Sakura and Sasuke already disappeared, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

"Ooookay, that was fast." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Hey, sensei?!"

"Hm?" not bothering to listen to his student anymore, Kakashi took out his orange, 18+ book.

"What's your reason for being late 6 hours?!"

"Uhh... I got lost in-"

"-the path of life, yeah, yeah...I know. Oh wait, LIAR!!!!!!"

_

_

_

_

_Dear diary,_

_I take back my words. Yesterday was the best day in my whole life! I'm glad Kakashi-sensei was late. And of course thanks to Naruto and his little game too. And now, I don't know how, I ended up at Sasuke's house. Last night was magical, you know what I mean...he was so good in- okay, stopping now. I confessed that I still love him during our little 'activity' last night. And guess what? He felt the same, too! Well, gotta go now! I must get ready for training. Hope Kakashi-sensei is late again..._

_The happiest girl ever existed,_

_Haruno or future Uchiha Sakura._

___

___

T_H**e E**_n_D_

* * *

**Review. Tell me, do you like it, or hate it...**


End file.
